User blog:DVMP/Survivor: Myanmar - Applications
Mason and I personally want to thank each and every one of you for expressing interest in the DORG (no, it's not an ORG, and I will correct you if you call it that!). It means the world to us that you would like to spend your free time playing our game. So, without further ado, it's time to apply for Survivor: Myanmar! Applications Here is the basic format for your applications. 1. In the comment section below, You need to tell us your full name (first and last name). It doesn't have to be your real name, but that's the name we're going to use for official purposes in this fanon. 2. You also need to send us a mangatar of yourself from faceyourmanga.com. Like the name, it doesn't need to look like yourself, but it will be used for official purposes for this competition. If you can't make the mangatar, just be sure to let us know and give us a description of what you want your mangatar to look like so we can make it. 3. Answer the following questions: *What is your favorite feature of yourself? *Which do you think is more important, social, physical, or strategic game? *What do you think will be your flaw in this game? *What can you accomplish better than the average person in this game? *How do you think you'll handle twists thrown at you in this game? You can talk about the Anarchy or Choices Galore twists since they have already been revealed. *Do you want to play heroically, villainously, or somewhere in between? There is a chance that there will be more applicants then spots for the game, so please put time into your application. This will be the main criteria that we base who is coming into the season on, so it's very important. Lastly and most importantly, you need to make a g-mail account. Please follow the directions exactly as to make it easier for both of us. The name of your g-mail account must be "FirstnameLastnameMyanmar@gmail.com". For example, if your name (the same name you're using in the game, so not necessarily your real name) is "Loon Froon", you would make your g-mail name "LoonFroonMyanmar@gmail.com". You can make your password whatever you want, but you'll need to give us the password in private at some point, so I can access the g-mail account as well (one way of contacting us is just e-mailing us the password at danandmasons4@gmail.com). This will be the g-mail account you use in the game to contact and discuss the game in with other players. You CAN use other formats other than g-mail to discuss the game, but if you do, you need to e-mail danandmasons4@gmail.com with a complete script of the conversation. Confessionals are very strongly encouraged and we will bug you for them if you don't send any in. You send them in by e-mailing danandmasons4@gmail.com with your confessional, and we may ask you follow-up questions to answer. These confessionals will be used when Myanmar is translated into a fanon, so if you want to have a presence in the fanon season, then you should send in as much confessionals as possible! Note: If you would like to send your application privately, you can send it to danandmasons4@gmail.com. Miscellaneous Stuff *All phases last 24 hours. *If you're eliminated, please do not post anything in the comments of challenges, tribal councils, twists, etc. *Mason and I will do our best to make sure every facet of the game (specifically challenges) is fair and balanced, but if you have any complaints game-wise, please report it in a respectful and calm manner, preferably in private. *Be sure to check out the season page for Myanmar, found here. Some of the twists for the season have already been revealed! *All of the rules you need to begin are found right here in the handy dandy rules! For those of you who are new here, you should give those a read! *The game will be going from early May to mid-to-late June, so if you have any scheduling conflicts, please take that into consideration when applying (you're still encouraged to apply if you won't be online much for a short period of time, just be sure to let us know about it ASAP). If you have any questions, be sure to ask! Applications filled out so far: *Sami Kat (SamiKatJones) *Dustin Ward (HawkWD) *Tayne Evans (EmeraldT) *Miles Horsetta (FluffyYoshi) *Star Power (Crazybone5000) *Zane Ghallager (Tanglefrost) *Mya Anderson (Winxclubfan1) *Ezra Brown (LoganEntertainment) *Richard Bullock/Carmody Warner (Coolio15) *Mona Vanderwaal (Young NAture) *Azalee Engel (Inhibition) *Carmelian Sempanickle (Bowanet) *Ryan Patton (EasternSky) *Whitney Samson (Whateverevah) *Mark Almira (TheTealGuy) *Elmo Hoyle (DryIceBros) *Kelly Benes (Iloveschool71) Category:Blog posts